Malfoy In the Iron Mask
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: UPDATED 12-9-04! Exactly as the title implies. Eventually DG...please RR!
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, I hope you all like it! Disclaimer: I own Darien Malfoy. "The Man in the Iron Mask" belongs to Alexandre Dumas. HP Characters, settings, etc all belong to JKR.  
  
Malfoy in the Iron Mask  
By: Telpe Nar Roccar  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Twins were born during the winter to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. The two boys both had pale skin and white-blonde hair. One had light blue eyes and the other had stormy gray eyes. The blue-eyed one was named Darien Lucius Malfoy and the gray-eyed one was named Draco Aradne Malfoy. Obviously, Lucius Malfoy favored Darien more so than Draco.  
  
This became more apparent as the boys got older. If Draco, who was somewhat kind albeit more daring than his havoc-wreaking arrogant twin, so much as said the wrong thing, his father would punish him horribly. At first it was with work, but then he just resorted to beating him or tying him up and having Darien beat him.  
  
Both played Quidditch, Draco being better than Darien. Darien enjoyed playing Quidditch just as much as his twin. That along with Potions were probably two of the very short list the two had in common. But even Darien could not deny that his brother was a better Seeker than he. Lucius was very reluctant at accepting the fact that Darien wasn't perfect; however, he did not beat Draco when he defeated Darien at Quidditch, he simply went and got Darien private training. When trainer after trainer said that Draco had inborn natural talent and skill as a Seeker and that no amount of private tutelage could give Darien the ability to defeat him, Lucius forbid Draco from playing. It crushed Draco, but he did not speak up-he did not want to be beaten over a simple game. He was nine years old at the time.  
  
Lucius had been teaching both Darien and Draco about the Dark Arts since they were five. Draco was ten when first his father, then Darien would punish him using Dark Curses. Draco would lie on the cold stone floor in the dungeons for hours; sometimes crying, sometimes not, until his mother came to help him to his room. She would give him a potion to take away the pain and then leave. IT\t was the most Lucius would allow her to do. Narcissa loved Draco, so more often than not she would send a house elf up with food and the occasional dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Darien and Draco approached the age of eleven, as well as the acceptance letters from Hogwarts that Lucius was sure would come. Both were aware of Hogwarts and the fact that they were Malfoys-all of their ancestors had been in Slytherin and most had been Dark Wizards or Witches. Darien and his friends Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were looking forward to bullying the students in the other houses around. Draco and his friend Blaise Zambini were also looking forward to Hogwarts-but they were more interested in getting on the Quidditch team in their second year and couldn't care less about the other students.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zambini received their letters. Their parents were very proud. Only one letter came to Malfoy Manor-and it was addressed to Draco. Lucius, who was sure a mistake had been made concerning Darien, went to visit Headmaster Albus Dumbledore the very next day. The Headmaster merely told him that Darien had been accepted into Durmstrang and Draco into Hogwarts. He also said that Darien could not come to Hogwarts since he had been accepted into Durmstrang. Nothing could change that.  
  
Lucius Malfoy came home in a rage. No son of his would go to Durmstrang! Lord Voldemort expected his boys to go to Hogwarts for "spying purposes." And Darien, being Lucius' favorite, would. He would send Darien in Draco's place to Hogwarts. When Lord Voldemort rose to power once again, he would want the more powerful of the two in Hogwarts as a spy against Dumbledore. Lucius thought that Darien, being the favorite, was also the more powerful and resolved that Darien should and would go in Draco's place under Draco's name. Seeing as they were twins, nobody would know the difference.  
  
Draco, however, would not go to Durmstrang because someone might notice the switch and what Lucius had done and go tell Dumbledore. That would not be good, so it would not be risked.  
  
Leaving Draco with his mother at the Manor, Lucius took Darien to get his school things at Diagon Alley. He dropped "Draco" off at Madam Malkin's Robes to get school robes and headed to Knockturn Alley. From an old, shady Dark Arts store called Ancient Artifacts, Lucius Malfoy purchased an iron mask. It was charmed to form to the person that wore it. It was also cursed so that the person wearing it could not get it off in any way, shape, or form, be it Magical or-Merlin forbid-Muggle.  
  
Once they were back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius dragged Draco to the dungeons. Darien and Narcissa followed behind, wondering what Lucius could possibly be up to. They watched: Darien with glee and Narcissa with horror.  
  
As soon as Draco saw what Lucius had bought, he began to struggle. Petrifying his son, Lucius forced the mask on his son's head. After it formed to his face, he locked it one. Throwing his eleven year old son bodily into a magic enforced cell, he took off the Petrifying Charm and locked Draco in.  
  
A few moments later, Narcissa left in shock. Darien stood by, waiting for his father. Lucius Malfoy turned to Darien and said, "As soon as you step out of these dungeons, boy, you will respond to the name Draco Malfoy and *only* to that name. Is that understood?"  
  
"Draco" nodded.  
  
"Excellent," Lucius said with a smirk towards the real Draco in the cell.  
At the top of the stairs, Lucius opened the door and said, "After you, *Draco*." Darien-er, Draco- walked ahead of his father out of the dungeons. Draco threw himself at the cell bars, only to be thrown back into the stone wall by magic and knocked unconscious.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Darien posed as his brother at Hogwarts, Narcissa taught the real Draco everything his brother was learning. The real Draco excelled at Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. He was okay in Transfiguration and Astronomy and didn't like Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology.  
  
Try as she might, Narcissa couldn't get the iron mask off. Lucius was hardly ever seen; busy with some "task for his Lord" as his put it. Draco soon accepted the fact that he was stuck in the mask, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter please.  
  
Malfoy In the Iron Mask  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is now summer, with one week left until Darien returns back to Hogwarts to pose as me. Father left just yesterday on some mission for 'the greatest Dark Wizard our world has ever seen,' or some similar bullshit. The mask. Ah, the mask. It's like a part of me-wait, it *is* a part of me. Mother still teaches me, and in return I heal her bruises-the ones my father left. He beats her. Darien beats me. And we can do nothing, if we want to live anyway. Which I do, because as soon as this damn contraption is off of me, the first thing I'm going to do is hex my father into the deepest pit of hell. And Darien, well my dear, dear brother shall get exactly what he deserves. His own time in this little mask. But, the first part would be getting out of here. Somehow. My mother only comes two or three times a week, and then not for long. I've stayed very fit in this cell of mine, which was expanded two years ago so I wouldn't die of boredom. Courtesy of my darling brother. And I quote "Enjoy your new quarters.can't have you dying on us from boredom, that wouldn't be good." Father approved-father approves of practically everything Darien does. Except for the fact that he still hasn't beaten Harry Potter in Quidditch. Of course, my brother is "far too good for the likes of private tutelage" or so he says.  
  
Six days left.someone's coming, have to act sleep. "Draco?" It was my mother.  
  
"I'm here mother."  
  
"Good. Now listen carefully. You are going to get out of here. Snape and a few others are coming tonight right after your father and brother leave for the party. I'll come shortly after. Don't worry, ok?" she said in a rush, like she was afraid she'd forget it.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. They'll come. I love you Draco," my mother whispered softly as she left me alone to think.  
  
Tonight. I'll be free. I hope.  
  
***Later that day***  
Curse after curse hit my already bruised and broken body. My father, it seems, has gone over the edge, but I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry or hearing me scream-I will not give in.I must not give in.I could taste the coppery blood in my mouth from biting my tongue. I must not show pain.must not show pain.somewhere along the line I blacked out.  
  
***Three hours later-Leaving Malfoy Manor***  
  
"Narcissa says that she will Floo to your office directly Albus, at around eleven or so," the voice belonged to Remus Lupin, powerful member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Severus Snape took in his student's appearance without batting an eye. "He's been through a lot."  
  
"Well that's obvious," cut in the crisp voice of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
A glare from the Potions Master shut her up, "He'll have a hard road back to recovery. I doubt even he knows how bad of shape he's in.what about the students?"  
  
"What about them?" Albus asked.  
  
"Well what do we tell them?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. They are *not* to know about Mr. Malfoy and his brother's true identity. Is that understood?" Professor Dumbledore spoke firmly.  
  
"Yes, perfectly. But they weren't who I was referring to!" Severus said indignantly.  
  
"Who exactly were you referring to, Severus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Potter and company of course!" snapped the Potions Master.  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore warned-this was the wizard Voldemort feared, the one side of Dumbledore rarely seen, except when he was *deadly* serious, "*They* are most certainly under *any* circumstances *NOT* to know!"  
  
"Well obviously," commented an exasperated Lupin, "But how do we prevent them from knowing the truth? Harry has the Marauder's Map for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"He's right, Albus," Minerva said, "How are we supposed to keep them from knowing?"  
  
"That bridge will be crossed accordingly when we get to it. Now is most certainly not the time. We still have to get him back to Hogwarts. The students should all be asleep."  
  
At this, Snape snorted, "Ha! Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley asleep before midnight when the whole of Hogwarts is theirs to roam?!!! I think not!!!"  
  
"Severus, please, lower your voice."  
  
"Keep your fur on Lupin!"  
  
"Quiet you two!!!" Minerva hissed.  
  
'Quiet you two!' Snape mimicked. Lupin snorted.  
  
Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
***An Hour Later, Hogwarts***  
  
"Careful now," Minerva called back over her shoulder as they trooped quietly up the steps of Hogwarts. Draco followed Lupin and behind him were Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Where to Albus?" Lupin asked as McGonagall went to find 'Harry and Co.' and keep them in Gryffindor Tower while Malfoy was taken to wherever he'd be staying.  
  
"This way, if you please," he said. They followed him down corridors, up stairs, left, left, right, down stairs, right, right, left, up corridors and they lost track after ten minutes of following him. They came to a halt in front of an old, dusty hallway. "Lumos," Dumbledore whispered. They followed the hallway until it dead ended. With a flick of his wand, a door slowly appeared in the stone wall where nothing had been before. A stroke of a finger, and the door melted away to reveal a portrait, old yet still bright as the day it was made. It yawned slowly, and the witch in it appeared to not have spoken in years.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Zippity doo dah."  
  
"Very well then," and the portrait swung open to reveal a secret room that none of the Professors had ever seen in their lives-and they'd seen quite a few secret rooms in the old castle. The room was very big and obviously was a private quarters of sorts. The walls were a rich icy blue pearl color, and a fireplace lay opposite the portrait. On the wall to the left of the fireplace upon entrance was a huge dusty four poster bed. A flick of a wand, and the whole room was dust free. The comforter and sheets on the bed were ice blue silk; the pillows were a soft pearl color, also silk. The painting opposite the bed hung over a dark, mahogany desk. The painting was an old mansion of sorts. Upon seeing their quizzical looks, Dumbledore explained, "That, my dear friends, is the old Weasley Manor. Lost through time and generations, the Weasely's, I believe, have no idea of its existence. The money tied to the Manor is enough to make them just as rich as Mr. Potter. The Manor, if my memory serves me correct, is in the middle of the woods that border on the edges of the Malfoy's property." Two stunned men were looking at their Headmaster in shock. Weasley Manor?!!!  
  
"So how come they don't know about it?" Remus asked.  
  
Albus shook his head, "Now is not the time for such a story. I'll go get Poppy." With a pinch of Floo Powder, he was gone.  
  
"Well, that was interesting."  
  
Draco Malfoy was laid gently on the huge four poster bed, still unconscious. At that exact moment, Madame Pomfrey walked out of the fireplace with Albus behind her. "Oh dear, Mr. Malfoy, what happened to you?!"  
  
"Is there anything to get this blasted thing off?!!!!" A frustrated Poppy asked for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"As far as we know.nope," said Remus, replying to the question with the same answer as he did the last time the question was asked-about ten minutes.  
  
***In Gryffindor Tower***  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on her bed, wondering just what was going on. A few hours before, Professor McGonagall had come in and told them to go to bed-something she hadn't done all summer. That in itself was odd. But then, having snuck down to the kitchens shortly afterwards for a snack, Ginny saw one of the oddest things. Something-or someone-floating down a hallway and disappearing around a corner behind Professor Dumbledore. Lupin and Snape were right behind whatever it was that had been floating. She had caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of something shiny-like metal-which was another oddity.  
  
So what's the big secret? Ginny fell asleep wondering about what the teachers would be hiding from them, determined to find out in the morning.  
  
***Back in 'the Room'***  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood up, completely exhausted. "Well, that's the most I can do Albus. From here on out, it's up to him. A lot of these wounds will have to heal naturally. I'll come visit tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Poppy. Get a good night's rest; you've worked extremely hard on Mr. Malfoy here. But remember," Albus paused, "no students are to know about this room and especially are not to know about Mr. Malfoy. We will try to get the mask off tomorrow."  
  
The teachers left the room, which became silent, save for the shallow breathing of Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Well, do you all like it? I hope so!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! Sorry the update took so long. Hope you like chapter 2!  
  
Malfoy In the Iron Mask  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny Weasely woke up to the sun peeking over the horizon. She moaned, "Bloody hell, I forgot to close the curtain." She sat up slowly and stretched, reaching for her wand. Just as she was about to close the curtains, she thought better of it and got out of bed. Even during the summer, the castle had a chill to it, so Ginny pulled on a pair of bellbottom blue jeans and a light sweater-which happened to be purple in color. (A/N: did you think I was going to say green?) After slipping into her magical loafers-they change color to match the wearer's outfit, so in Ginny's case they're purple-and brushing her hair and teeth, Ginny decided to go out searching. She had borrowed the Marauder's Map from Harry a few weeks ago and forgotten to give it back to him. After grabbing the map and her wand, Ginny went searching. Exactly what it was, she had no idea, but she wanted to fin whatever it was she'd seen last night. So she decided to start at the kitchens.  
  
Draco Malfoy (the real one) woke up in a room that was not familiar to him. Then he remembered last night, following Lupin and then passing out. Everything from then till now was black.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered his mother. Pain overwhelmed him as he tried in vain to sit up. After numerous unsuccessful tries, the pain became too much and the Malfoy in the Iron Mask slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Ginny reached the kitchens in almost no time at all. She then proceeded to go in the direction she'd seen Dumbledore go in the previous night. After several dead ends and a lot of retracing, Ginny Weasely was utterly and hopelessly lost. She'd been wandering around for what felt like hours. She slid down and leaned against the cold stone wall of one of the dead-end corridors.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices and whispered "Nox." The light from her wand disappeared, leaving Ginny in total darkness. The voices came closer and the torches along the hallway perpendicular to hers lit up.  
  
"The poor boy has been through so much," Ginny recognized the voice as that of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, he most certainly has. And all his injuries you healed last night! He will recover his strength quickly, I think," the speaker was Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes I agree. But what is Albus going to do with the boy once he is healed? He can't leave that room, it's dangerous," said Professor McGonagall as they passed by Ginny's hallway.  
  
"Yes, he mustn't be discovered," their voices faded as they continued on.  
  
Ginny got up quickly and headed after the two witches with only two questions on her mind: what is going on? And: who is this guy they are referring to?  
  
She made sure to keep plenty of distance between herself and the two witches, but dared to sneak closer as the two stopped. Ginny watched in slight awe as a wooden door appeared where none had been before. Professor McGonagall ran her finger over the wood on the door and it seemed to melt away to reveal a portrait of an old witch, "Password?"  
  
"Zippity doo dah," replied Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny stood there a moment after the portrait had closed and then disappeared, leaving only a stone wall in its place. She resolved to sneak back later and find out what exactly was beyond that door-portrait-thing.  
  
Ginny retraced her steps back to the kitchen, committing the way to memory. After tickling the pear, Ginny headed into the kitchens for her usual breakfast of French toast, syrup, and chocolate milk.  
  
She was supposed to meet Hermione, Harry, and Ron in Hogsmeade around noon, so Gin decided to go back to that room around nine. After checking the old grandfather clock in the kitchen, she realized she only had an hour till nine.  
  
Half past nine found Ginny Weasely at the end of 'the hallway.' She began to look for the door, but the wall in front of her remained just that- a wall. Finally, in frustration after ten minutes of fruitless searching, she banged her head against the wall. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing her head. She looked at the stone she'd bumped her head against. There was a little, tiny chunk that stuck out so that it was uneven with the rest of the stone. She rubbed her finger over it. To her surprise, when she pushed against it, it became even with the rest of the stone again. And all of a sudden there was a door where there had been solid stone a moment ago.  
  
Remembering what Professor McGonagall had done, she ran her finger down a length of the door. It seemed to melt away before her very eyes, revealing the old witch portrait. "Password?"  
  
"umm... Zippity doo dah," Ginny said softly, hoping it was right.  
  
A/N: Well, nice little cliffhanger for all you readers. Please review!!!!!!!!!! And also check out my other fics!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I would say thanks for all the reviews, but I only got one. :( Thanks Amarie Helyanwe...everybody should read her fic The Americans, it's really funny. Also, for some reason where I would signal the POV changes, it didn't work. I'm so sorry, but you're going to have to figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1.  
  
OK EVERYBODY: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sam (aka Fluffy) in honor of his 17th birthday on June 12th. (Today).  
  
OK...enjoy chapter three!!!  
  
Malfoy in the Iron Mask  
  
Chapter 3  
  
To her surprise, the portrait swung open, revealing a dimly lit room. She walked in, jumping slightly as the portrait closed behind her, and looked around. There was a fireplace, unlit, and to her right there was a bookshelf from floor to ceiling. On the wall behind her were two paintings- one on each side of the door. One was a Muggle painting of the Tower of London and the other was a wizard painting of the same. Left of the door was a huge four poster bed...an occupied four poster bed.  
  
Cautiously, Ginny made her way towards the bed. Its inhabitant was male, and Gin moved closer to see what he looked like. Had she not clamped a hand over her mouth, she would've gasped aloud. Whoever it was wore an iron mask over his face. What cruel sort of person would force someone to wear an iron mask? Not even a Death Eater would stoop that low. From the looks of it, it appeared to be magical and there didn't seem to be anyway to get it off. Scarcely daring to breathe, Gin leaned over the person. There were only three holes in the entire mask, two for the eyes and a larger one for the mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny found herself staring into two dark gray eyes. Caught off guard, she screamed. The person merely stared, not saying a word, just watching. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and without a backwards glance, she bolted from the room and didn't stop running until she reached the kitchens. Then she went to the library in search of Hermione.  
  
I did not open my eyes as I heard someone enter the room. I heard the person walk towards me and took note that this person's step was different from that belonging to Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Nor did I recognize the step as one belonging to any of the others that had visited me. I came to the conclusion that this was someone entirely different.  
  
I willed my eyes to stay closed as I felt the person loom over me. Finally, not able to stand the suspense any longer, I opened my eyes. She screamed and immediately backed off. I sat up a bit, ignoring the pain that shot through me as I did so and merely watched her, not talking. She appeared to be around five-five or five-six. She had some freckles, red hair, and dark brown eyes. Without warning, she fled from the room, leaving me to ponder who she was and why she was here.  
  
"Hermione!" I managed to gasp out as soon as I saw the older girl.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Hey Gin! Did you uh...just run a marathon or something?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "No, 'Mione, I was just...running."  
  
She gave me a skeptical look, "Sure Gin, whatever."  
  
"No, I'm serious," I whined.  
  
"Okay, I'll believe you for now," she said and then looked behind me, "Hey Ron!"  
  
"Hey 'Mione, Gin!" Ron said, sounding cheerful.  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked. I wanted to ask him if I could hold onto the Marauder's Map for a bit longer.  
  
"Right here," replied a deep voice, and sure enough it was Harry.  
  
"Come on then, let's go!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"But it's not noon yet!" Ron protested.  
  
I piped up, "So we're a bit early."  
  
"Yeah Ron, what do you have a date or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do!" Ron exclaimed, effectively stopping us all in our tracks. He continued, "Do you remember me owling this one Durmstrang student last year?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Ron began, looking unsure, "we've been owling each other back and forth since then..."  
  
"And...?" Hermione prompted.  
  
"And well, she's coming here for a term!"  
  
"Cool Ron," I said, "but what does this have to do with us..." I trailed off, realizing the obvious.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, "You mean she's coming today?"  
  
"Yeah," I don't think I have ever seen Ron turn so red over a girl before.  
  
"That's wicked, mate! When's she coming?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's port keying right to the edge of Hogsmeade at noon," Ron's face was no longer equivalent to that of a tomato.  
  
"That's great and all Ron, but I for one will meet you in Hogsmeade," said Hermione.  
  
"Me too," I echoed, "But Harry, do you mind if I hold onto the map for a bit longer?"  
  
"No Gin, not at all."  
  
"Thanks Harry!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I turned and hurried after Hermione. When we got to Hogsmeade, the first thing we did was go to Madame Malkin's to purchase dress robes. Hermione, after trying on several, finally settled on a gorgeous set of navy robes. I had picked out a dark green for myself, which Hermione said looked very good on me (A/N: minds out of the gutter, please! LOL). Unfortunately, I almost had to sit down when I saw the price-four hundred and fifty galleons!!!  
  
"I knew it wasn't meant to be," I said dramatically, before my seriousness was lost in a fit of laughter, "But 450 galleons! Merlin, that's a lot of money!"  
  
"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed, "but it was silk."  
  
"True but...oh well. Come one, let's go to Honeyduke's! I need chocolate!" I exclaimed, frolicking ahead.  
  
The smell of Honeyduke's was unbelievable. Any kind of candy you want is yours. Hermione went to the front counter to get bottomless bags. We got Flavor Pops-which change to any flavor you want; Mood Pops-which change flavor according to one's mood; all flavors of Wizard Taffy (which lasts twice as long as Muggle taffy according to Hermione); sugar quills, and of course, lots and lots of chocolate! As I was about to pay, I paused, thinking of the mysterious man in the iron mask and said, "I'd also like a bar of your Dark Honey Chocolate, please."  
  
As we left, Hermione turned to me, "Gin, why'd you buy a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate? It's terribly expensive."  
  
She was right, of course, they charge twelve silver sickles for one bar of chocolate. I explained, "It's delicious, and I bought it on impulse." Which was true, I just left out who I bought it for.  
  
She gave me 'the look.' But apart from that, the only thing she said was, "Okay Gin."  
  
At quarter till noon, Hermione and I went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. We each bought two bottles to go-one for now and one we shrank for later. The, with quick glances at one another while drinking our butterbeers, we headed to the edge of Hogsmeade to meet Harry, Ron, and Ron's 'friend.'  
  
An hour later, it probed to be somewhat of a mistake. Ron's friend turned out to be a total bitch, and I didn't even want to think about spending a term with her...ugh. She was the exact opposite of what she'd been in her letters. Not able to stand her anymore, I left them and walked around Hogsmeade for a bit while enjoying a Mood Pop. It was sour to match my mood. There's only so many times one can walk up and down the streets of Hogsmeade in a day, so I stopped in at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to say hi to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Fred said, coming over to give me a hug, "George is in the back working on our latest. I've got to get back and help him for a bit," he winced as a loud popping sound was heard, "and help him, so go ahead and look around. You can have anything you want."  
  
"Thanks bro!" I called after him. I looked at the poster to see what their latest project was and snorted with laughter. In big, bold print the poster said:  
  
**GOT PIGS?**  
  
_Do you want your pigs to enjoy the luxury of MUDBATHS? WITHOUT having to worry about WORMS??? Then have we got a solution for you: Weasley's Wormless Mudbaths, exactly as the name implies.  
_ _Release date: December 1 (just in time for the holidays!)  
Free Trial Available: No. See sample starting Nov. 15th out back.  
Pre-orderable: Yes.  
Questions? Comments? Free money?! Contact:  
Fred and George Weasley  
c/o Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
Hogsmeade Village, England owl49  
_ Shaking my head at my brothers' antics, I moved over to where their Chocolate Drinks are. They have: Butterbeer Chocolates, Pumpkin Juice Chocolates, Firewhiskey Chocolates, and Merlin's Beard Chocolates. No, the Merlin's Beard Chocolates do NOT taste old man beard hair. Merlin's Beard is a type of drink. Supposedly, it's an original, but Charlie says it tastes an awful lot like Vodka. The nice thing about their chocolates is that, with the alcoholic ones, you can't get drunk because there's no actual alcohol in them. They only taste like the real thing. It was bloody genius of Fred and George. But you can get sick from too much chocolate.  
  
Since I knew mum would KILL Fred and George if she found out I had either a Firewhiskey Chocolate or a Merlin's Beard Chocolate; I picked up one box each of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice Chocolates. Little does mum know, but Fred and George sent me a box of Firewhiskey Chocolates and Merlin's Beard Chocolates last Christmas and for my birthday as well.  
  
I hung around the shop for another ten minutes or so before I left, knowing I'd see them sooner or later. They have a habit of just showing up without warning. I didn't bother going back to the Three Broomsticks to wait for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and that bitch. So instead, I walked back to Hogwarts. Or rather, I started to walk, but then the nice day got the better of me and I wound up skipping back to Hogwarts. Rather silly of me, I know, but I was in a cheerful mood. So cheerful in fact, that I dropped everything I'd bought in my room and headed down towards the kitchen with nothing but my wand, the map, a shrunken bottle of butterbeer, and a bar of Dark Honey Chocolate.  
  
Twenty minutes later found me stepping through the portrait hole. This time, however, I was prepared. Sure enough, as soon as I turned my attention to the bed, he was there. He wasn't sitting up, but he was awake, and his dark gray eyes were watching me. "Hello," his voice sounded sort of croaky, for lack of a better word, like it hadn't been used much.  
  
"Hi," I replied softly.  
  
He didn't ask me who I was but merely, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I-I honestly don't know. I guess I just, I don't know, wanted to see..." I paused for a moment, before deciding to admit the truth, "I was awake the other night and saw people leading you, so I was curious."  
  
"About the mask?"  
  
"No, just in general," I stated truthfully.  
  
"Well, now you know I guess. So what now, are you just going to leave?"  
  
"No. I'd like to stay, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. I'd enjoy talking to someone."  
  
Grinning, I pulled out the bar of chocolate and the small butterbeer. "Engorgio," and instantly a normal-sized butterbeer was in my hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Butterbeer and chocolate," I stated simply.  
  
"I haven't had either one in a long time," he said, "Thank you."  
  
I smiled and handed them to him, "You're very welcome."  
  
"What's your name?" he asked me, while eating the chocolate.  
  
"Virginia," I said softly.  
  
"The chocolate is delicious. Thanks Virginia."  
  
My name sounded...different coming from him. Probably because I'm used to everyone calling me Ginny. "What's your name?"  
  
"Drac-Dray. Yeah, I'm Dray," he said.  
  
A/N: It's kind of lame. I'm sorry. But please, please, PLEASE review! Let me know if you like this fic!!! (I only got ONE review for the last chapter, and I'd like to get more than that. Let me know if I'm doing a good job!)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Woo...another chapter. Hope everybody is having a good summer so far!!! I know I am!  
  
Eyskhp - glad you like it so far!!! And don't worry, the mask comes off eventually. I've already scolds self written a part just after he gets his mask off and Ginny sees him...yeah. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fluffy - I'm glad you wanted to sound professional. And I agree with you about the mud baths. Duh. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're having fun in London (I'm so envious). And er...thanks for saying that this fic rocks!!! (I would agree, but then all my other fics would probably feel bad...)  
  
V G Jekyll - Thanks for reviewing even though you don't normally read D/G fics!!! And yes, fics "based" on movies are worth reading. EVERYBODY: check out V G Jekyll's movie fics!!! LOL.  
  
Natana - Thank you bows ungracefully for reviewing!!! (And also thanks for telling me that I'm doing good w/ the fic!)  
  
SushiiSquirrel - Maybe if you just don't count as you're logging in, then maybe you won't be so depressed. I don't know. And no, I don't like slash (no offense to all you slash readers/writers, including VG Jekyll), but if it's something one of my friends write, then I'll read it and just...deal, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Daisie - Cheesy-ness is OK. I'm not sure if I will focus on the new girl too much, but maybe...I don't know. And as for what becomes of Dray...I guess we will all (including me) have to see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Amarie Helyanwe - I'm working on the update more thing. But you should follow your advice as well!!! And if Dray wasn't a real name, then...well...shrugs it is now. Thanks for reviewing DB!!!!  
  
Bethany - glad you love it. Thanks for the compliment bows ungracefully LOL. Sorry the update took so long, but thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
OK...on to the---oops, disclaimer needed. Disclaimer: See chapter 1...or the prologue, but it's there, I promise! NOW...on to the chapter! ENJOY AND DON'T begs FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Malfoy in the Iron Mask  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well then," I said firmly, "Hello Dray. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Are you always so...polite?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," I replied, "Is that a problem Dray?"  
  
"No, Virginia, it is not a problem. You just seem so-so nice, that's all," he said. I noticed that his eyes were looking anywhere but at me. He took a bite of the chocolate and washed it down with some butterbeer, "These are really good. I haven't had either one in a very long time," he paused a moment, "If I get this mask off-_when_ I get this mask off, I shall have to repay you for your kindness."  
  
I felt my face flush, "It's not necessary, really."  
  
"We'll see. So...umm...do you plan on, well...coming back here?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"You mean to talk to you?" I asked. He nodded. I found myself almost shy, "Yes, if you'd like me to, I will."  
  
"If it's no trouble to you," he said softly.  
  
I glanced at the map, Madame Pomfrey was headed this way, "I have to go, Madame Pomfrey is coming."  
  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
  
"The school nurse. She's really nice. But I must go before she catches me. Bye Dray!" I said, as I practically flew out the portrait.  
  
"Bye Virginia," he whispered almost to himself, wondering when he would see the red-haired beauty again.  
  
I barely made it into a dark corner before Madame Pomfrey came into view. I hoped that Dray would hide the butterbeer and the chocolate so she wouldn't see it. As soon as she was inside, I headed back for my dorm, wondering if Ron, Harry, Hermione, and "the bitch" were back yet.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
A knock sounded on Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office door at half past five in the evening. "Come in," he called.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was the caller. "Ah, my dear Madame Pomfrey, how is the boy?"  
  
"Draco, headmaster? He's fine. However, there's something I wish to tell you," the healer said, as she stepped into the office.  
  
"Of course. Have a seat," Professor Dumbledore said as he conjured a chair for the nurse to sit in.  
  
Glancing to the door to make sure it was closed, she began, "Well, Albus sir, I found something most peculiar upon visiting Mr. Malfoy this afternoon." At the Headmaster's nod she continued, "Well sir, he was awake, but what caught my eye was a Honeyduke's Dark Honey Chocolate bar wrapper underneath the bed. I also caught the distinct smell of butterbeer, although I couldn't find the bottle."  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling, "Well, it appears to me that he must have had a visitor."  
  
Madame Pomfrey was flabbergasted, "Wha-how is that possible? Not even the teachers knew of that room before you showed us!"  
  
The Headmaster nodded, "Yes, I know. But I daresay you know as well as I do the curiosity of these students. Some know the location of the kitchens, as it's not that hard to find, and it seems that one such curious student must have seen us last night."  
  
"Do you know who it is, Headmaster?"  
  
His blue eyes twinkled again, "Yes, I have an idea..."  
  
"Well then, who is this student?"  
  
"Well I'm not positive. Besides, as far as they know, _we_ don't know about Mr. Malfoy's visitor. In fact I'm sure the 'visitor' doesn't even know Mr. Malfoy's true identity."  
  
"So you're not going to tell me then, sir?"  
  
"No, why spoil their fun? I believe that a great relationship shall be formed if only we let it."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical as she left the Headmaster's office, but she trusted him completely. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, four people were wondering about four things. Albus Dumbledore was wondering what the outcome of his decision to let the 'visitor' continue to see Mr. Malfoy was going to be. Madame Pomfrey was wondering just who the 'visitor' was. Dray was wondering about Virginia and when she would visit again. And Virginia Weasley had but one question on her mind: Just who is the Man in the Iron Mask?  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? Please, please REVIEW!!!!! I got eight reviews last chapter...maybe I'll get more this chapter??? (That was a hint!!!)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to EVERYBODY that has reviewed this ficcie so far! I really appreciate it, and I'm also looking forward to more reviews this chapter! (Hint, hint).  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s).  
  
Malfoy In the Iron Mask  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up to the sound of shrill laughter- the kind that makes you want to wince and cover your ears. "That's like, so funny!!!" I groaned as she laughed again and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Bitch," I mumbled as I grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the shower.  
  
A quarter of an hour later, I was wide awake. I didn't even bother with a drying charm for my hair, leaving it wet and heading to the common room. To my utter dismay, Harry, Hermione, Ron and "the bitch" whose name I don't care to remember were still there. Hermione seemed relieved to see me, "Ginny!" I managed a weak smile.  
  
"Oh!" the bitch tore her eyes off my brother for a second, looking at me, "I hope we didn't wake you!" Yeah right. She didn't even try to sound sincere. Hermione was paying distinct attention to the pattern on the rug and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No they didn't," I managed to say nonchalantly. Her eyes flashed and her lip curled. Oh I'm real scared. I smiled as I tried to picture her doing anything and was vaguely reminded of a teddy bear assassin.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, venom lacing her voice.  
  
I smirked; I just didn't realize that today was Halloween, that's all." Harry guffawed and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Cheesy, yes, but effective.  
  
She set her jaw and turned to Ron, "You are sure that's you're sister? I don't understand how you are related. I mean, you're so nice and good looking..." she trailed off, but the damage was done.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but he looked at his younger sister, warning her not to loose her temper. He wasn't blind; he knew very well that his younger sister was pretty. Harry had agreed even though he said he would never date her because it'd be awkward. Dean Thomas had agreed with Harry. Fred and George had told him that even Oliver Wood thought she was pretty. He hadn't been too happy about all of that, but she is his younger sister.  
  
The look in my brother's eyes told me to ignore what "the bitch" had said. Saying something would only make things worse. He was right, and I knew it. But still... Shaking my head, I headed for the portrait. On a last minute decision, I turned back, "Hermione?"  
  
The girl in question looked back at me, "Yeah, Gin?"  
  
"Uh," I thought of something to release my friend from this torture, "Hagrid asked me to feed his...er...pets while he's gone on business for Dumbledore, but for the life of me, I can't remember what gets what. Would you mind helping me?" I hoped my lie wasn't too obvious.  
  
"Sure," she said, jumping up almost too quickly.  
  
Once the portrait door was closed behind us, she turned to me, "Oh Merlin, Ginny. Thank you!!!"  
  
Laughing, I replied, "No problem, 'Mione. But I guess we better go...er...check on Hagrid's pets!" We laughed all the way down the stairs.  
  
My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Hermione, did you eat yet?"  
  
"No I didn't, and I know you haven't either. To the kitchens!" she said, leading the way, practically frolicking in her humorous haste.  
  
In just a few minutes, we were sitting in the kitchens. A house elf came up to us and bowed, "What can Wheezy get for misses?"  
  
We were about halfway through our breakfasts when the portrait swung open. The house elves' eyes grew wide with fear. I could only guess who it was, not bothering to turn around. "Well if it isn't the Mudblood and the Dirty Weaselette."  
  
Yep, I was right. Draco Malfoy, the Bastard Slytherin, the Black Snake, Ferret and also the Bloody Git. Whichever you prefer. I didn't as much as look at him. He spoke again, "What's this horseshit I've been hearing about your weak brother actually having a girlfriend?"  
  
I couldn't resist, so smirking, I said, "Jealous?"  
  
He snorted as if he was disgusted. Hermione swallowed her eggs and nodded behind Malfoy, "See for yourself."  
  
Malfoy but his hands behind his back and turned. Harry, Ron, and Charlene-that was her name!-had just come in. Malfoy gazed, unmoving, at the trio.  
Charlene stopped laughing when she saw Malfoy. Recognition flashed through her eyes. Ron glared at him and Harry was pointedly staring into the distance at a blank stone wall. "Malfoy," Ron spat out.  
  
Charlene recovered her voice, "Darien? _Darien Malfoy?"  
  
_Voldemort could have attacked and none of us would have moved. Ron was looking from Charlene to Malfoy, Harry was looking at Charlene bewildered, and Malfoy was tense. Only Crabbe and Goyle remained, er, normal. They were seeing who had bigger biceps.  
  
Malfoy relaxed a bit. He sneered at Charlene, "You must be mistaken. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. I know no Darien Malfoy nor do I know you." On that note he left, Crabbe and Goyle following dumbly.  
  
Charlene was shell-shocked. A realization of sorts dawned upon her and the only words she could mutter were, "That bastard."  
  
"Stupid ferret," Ron said grimly.  
  
Charlene looked at Ron, "No, I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to Lucius Malfoy."  
  
An awkward silence ensued. Harry broke it, "Um...okay?"  
  
I shrugged the whole thing off and continued eating, casting a glance at Hermione. She hadn't said anything-which when Malfoy is involved is a rare thing. She looked thoughtful, but then shook her head and continued eating.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Charlene sat down with us and ordered their breakfasts. No nasty comments came from Charlene. In fact, she was unusually quiet. I downed the last of my orange juice and stood up, "I'll see you all later," I said as I left the kitchens. I wanted to see Dray, but I'd left the Marauder's Map in my dorm.  
  
A quick Summoning Charm was the remedy to that problem. Madame Pomfrey was in her office in the Hospital Wing and the coast was clear to Dray's 'room.' My feet carried me there faster than I'd like to admit.  
  
The portrait door closed behind me. "You're back," a voice I recognized as Dray's said.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well," he stuttered, "I...just didn't think you'd come back."  
  
I smiled at him, "Well, I did."  
  
He nodded, "Yes...you did."  
  
I figured out then that it is very difficult to read a person's expressions of feelings when you can only see their eyes and mouth.  
  
I was grateful when he broke the silence, "So...what year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth year," I replied, sitting down in the same chair that I'd sat in the day before, "and you?"  
  
He paused a moment, "If I went here, I'd be in sixth year."  
  
"Oh..." was all I could say, wondering yet again who this masked man was.  
  
He motioned to my Chudley Cannons t-shirt, "You like Quidditch?" I guess the smile that broke out on my face answered his question. "Do you play?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I do. Most of my brothers all do too, when they have the time."  
  
Mention of my family seemed to spark his attention, "How many brothers do you have?"  
  
"Six, technically."  
  
He looked curious, "I know I'm prying, but what do you mean by technically?"  
  
I wanted to tell him, I really did. But it was a touchy subject. I must've shown my discomfort somehow because he said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."  
  
After a bit, I said, "No, its okay. Really. In fact," I paused, "it'll probably make me feel better."  
  
He sat up, giving me his full attention. I took a deep breath, "I'm the youngest and only girl in my family. I have six older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron. All came through Hogwarts and were in Gryffindor. Fred and George dropped out last year-left on brooms, actually-and opened their own joke shop. They were so successful in Diagon Alley that they opened up a larger store in Hogsmeade. Ron's in his sixth year here, and is Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm a chaser." I paused to take a deep breath and continued, "Bill is now a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Charlie works with Dragons in Romania-although he could have played professional Quidditch. But Percy, ah Percy. He's the most boring in my opinion. Always working-school was his first priority. He was Prefect as well as Head Boy, and graduated at the top of his class. He went to work immediately for the Ministry as Junior Assistant for Minister Fudge. In Percy's eyes, Minister Fudge is Merlin and his words are galleons. He, uh, has distanced himself from our entire family. Instead of us disowning him, per say, he disowned us. He won't even acknowledge our father when he sees him almost every day at work!" I took a few deep breaths when I was done, closing my eyes. I'd gotten myself worked up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dray said. I looked at him. His dark gray eyes were genuinely sincere. They grew dark as he said, "I can't exactly relate, but I'm sure it must be hard." I merely nodded in agreement, entranced by his eyes. "I have a bastard brother too," and after a moment he motioned to his mask, "and father as well."  
  
That snapped me out of my trance, "I should be giving you sympathy, not the other way around."  
  
He shrugged noncommittally, "Doesn't matter. My mother is very kind." He didn't say anymore on the subject and I didn't press him to.  
  
I got to know Dray pretty well over the next few weeks, and he got to know me well too. As the teacher's piled on homework my visits became somewhat shorter, but remained just as frequent.  
  
I didn't talk much to Harry, Ron, or even Hermione. Charlene was tolerable and she got along okay with the Trio. I didn't ask what had caused such a change and they didn't mention it.  
  
During spring, the teachers suddenly lightened up on homework. It was a sunny after noon and most of the students took the rare opportunity to wander about the grounds. A few even went to Hogsmeade. That night at dinner, however, the good mood disappeared following an announcement by Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster rose from his chair and waited for silence before he spoke. It took a bit longer than usual, but eventually everyone watched Dumbledore with rapt attention. "I am most glad that everyone took the opportunity to enjoy the good weather today. From now until further notice no one is allowed to step outside Hogwarts doors." Murmurs were heard throughout the student body. Headmaster Dumbledore held up his hands for silence, "Quidditch practice, Hogsmeade trips, and all outdoor classes are cancelled until further notice." Again, students began talking. And once again, Professor Dumbledore held up his hands for silence. It took longer this time, but he got it, "The reason being is that England is preparing for the storm of the century. Nothing this fierce has been forecasted for hundreds of years. The Ministry of Magic also believes that the storm will be a prime opportunity for Lord Voldemort and his followers to attack Hogwarts and other places in the Wizarding World." An uproar went up, "SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore. I could hear Ron chewing it was so quiet-but then again; Ron is loud when he eats. Well, he's loud all the time. "All the Professors will be on high alert, and we caution you all to do the same. I strongly discourage you all from going to the darker, less traveled places of the castle," he looked directly at me. I gasped, he knew! "The storm is expected to hit anytime in the next few days. It will hit suddenly, and no one is sure how long it will last."  
  
As soon as dinner was over, mostly all the students returned directly to their dorms. Hermione and I were the only two Gryffindors that didn't. She went straight for the library, and I headed straight for Dray's hidden room.  
  
-Unbeknownst to Ginny, a pair of eyes followed her as she went down twisting corridors and stairs. As soon as the girl disappeared into the hidden room, the unknown cackled with glee and rushed off to inform none other than Albus Dumbledore himself of "the visitor's" identity. The powerful wizard would be pleased to know that his assumptions were correct.-   
  
A/N: Well, that was an unusually long chapter for me. Yay! Well, who do you all think the stranger is? (The section that is marked with -'s) Let me know in a review!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm finally BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! I kind of got "out of the groove" for a while, mainly because I was reading a lot of stories on ….although, I still am. Hopefully, I'll keep updating, and I am ashamed at myself for not updating since Mid-July. Thanks to everyone that reviewed during my loooooong absence from (in case you all haven't noticed, I haven't updated ANYTHING recently). Oh, and if any of you also read my fic Muggle Messenger, I hope to start on chapter 24 and maybe have it up sometime before Christmas.

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one. Thank you.

So, without further ado, I am proud to give you:

Malfoy in the Iron Mask

Chapter 6

The school was buzzing with rumors of this so-called "storm of the century." A few students did not even listen to Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy being one of them. He scheduled quidditch practice for the following afternoon. Draco and the Slytherin team didn't get to the pitch; teachers stopped them a few moments after they opened the front doors. Most of the students who heard about it wondered if the team even would have had enough guts to go to the pitch. The sky was dark gray and getting darker by the hour. A black, misty fog was beginning to roll in from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Even Hagrid and Fang were living inside the castle. Hagrid had been misty-eyed that day because he said he turned all of his animals loose and hoped that they'd live through the storm. When the owl post came in, the owls were exhausted and soaked to the core from the heavy fog.

While most of the school was either doing homework or socializing in their respective common rooms, I once again found myself going to see Dray. At one point or another over the past few weeks, he'd become a good friend to me, listening as I ranted about the day's classes or the homework I had to do. He had even offered to help me with my homework once or twice, which I'd turned down. It was stupid of me, but I have my pride. This is the same pride that I forced myself to swallow a few minutes ago, because if I don't get help in Potions and a certain spell in DADA, I'm going to be in major trouble. Professors Snape and Lupin suggested that I get help of some sort before the exam, which is in less than two weeks. Of course, since Dray isn't a student here he probably won't be able to help me, but at least I'll have tried.

A cheerful, "Hey Gin!" greeted me as soon as I stepped into Dray's room.

"Hi Dray!" I returned as I made my way over to my chair. "Ah, you're sitting up…what did Madame Pomfrey say?"

He grinned, a grin that would've lit up his entire face, although it probably did and I just couldn't see it because of the mask. I could tell because his dark gray eyes sparkled. "She said that I'll be able to start walking around in this room soon."

"That's great," and I meant it. Now for one of my reasons for coming, "You, uh, mentioned a time or two about…uh…helpingmewithmyhomework."

"Could you repeat that a little bit slower, Gin?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with my homework," I said, my voice soft.

He shrugged, "I'll help if I can…what's the problem?"

"Potions," I grimaced.

"Ah, well I like potions, so what exactly do you need help with?" His voice sounded sincere.

I opened my textbook and replied, "Professor Snape said we have to tell him the uses of…chai and crème de gilly, and also what they are." I looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed, like he was thinking.

"Is it in your book?" he asked.

"I looked and I saw gillyweed, but from what the Professor said I don't think they're similar," I replied truthfully.

"They're not," Dray said, "Gillyweed and crème de gilly are opposites. Chai is a…leaf, if I recall correctly. May I see your book?"

I got up and handed it to him, along with my parchment with the question scrawled on top. After a few minutes he pointed to a passage, "Look at this." I looked where he was looking and sure enough there it was: _Gillyweed can be chewed by a witch or wizard and will give them the ability to breath under water. It's used in many potions worldwide. On the other hand, it's opposite crème de gilly is very rare and not used often. _"It says that it's rare but not what it's used for," I said.

"True, well then I'll tell you. Crème de gilly is the opposite of gillyweed. While gillyweed gives you the ability to breathe underwater, crème de gilly restricts breathing to the point of death," at this I gasped, "It is often used in dark potions, most notably…" He trailed off, looking at me. "I guess you should write that down," his voice was soft, yet I thought I detected a kind of…warmth in it.

"I guess so," I replied, taking the book from him.

No sooner had I written that down he said, "Chai is a tea leaf commonly used by Muggles. It's commonly used in potions to disguise their bitter taste."

I wrote that down too, and with a snap, closed my book, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," he said.

"Well, there's something you should know…if you don't already, that is," I paused and looked at him. His attention was focused solely on me, which made me blush slightly as I continued, "Dumbledore said that England is preparing for one of the worst storms in history!" I gulped; I hate storms, especially big ones, because they terrify me. I'll curl up in a ball and pull the covers up around me and I'll still be shaking, even with a roaring fire in the fireplace in our rooms! Not even Ron or anybody in my family can comfort me. I hardly ever sleep during big storms.

Dray didn't say anything for a few moments, he seemed to be thinking. When he did speak, his voice was quiet, "You don't like storms, do you Gin?"

Now that was unexpected. "What makes you think that?" I asked, striving to keep my voice even. After all, I have to hold onto a morsel of pride.

Dray cracked a grin, "Let's just say that I've become very good at reading people."

That morsel of pride I was referring to? Poof. Obliterated. Gone. Nonexistent.

"Okay, so I don't like storms," I admitted rather sheepishly.

Dray shrugged, "I'm sure you're not the only one. Besides, there's bound to be people here that hate storms more than you do."

I forced a quick laugh, realizing he was trying to make me feel better. If he noticed, which I can't exactly tell, he said nothing. Silence reigned over the room and I found myself looking around Dray's "quarters." The room was small but there was a kind of simple elegance about it. The muggle and wizard photographs of the Tower of London hung on either side of the door, the painting of a gorgeous mansion on a sprawling landscape above the fireplace. I noticed these things for what seemed like the first time, mostly because I wanted to avoid talking about my fear of storms.

"So, why do storms scare you so much?" Dray asked, his voice sounding innocent, but his eyes, or what I could see of them, portraying otherwise.

Damn. So much for avoiding. Suddenly, the floor became very interesting to me. "I-I really don't know," I paused to look up, "Ever since I can remember, storms have always scared me," I managed a weak chuckle, "But what's ironic is that I love the rain. But one trace of thunder or lightning and I sprint for cover."

He didn't comment, just sat there looking at me, which was somewhat unnerving. Finally, he spoke, "This might seem somewhat random, but…will you read to me?"

That was most definitely random, "Umm…well…"

"It's okay, I just thought it'd take your mind off the upcoming…event," he said.

"Oh," wow, that's really nice of him, "Well, sure. You're right, and thanks."

"Welcome," he smiled, well I couldn't see the smile too well, but I thought it was there.

I stood up, walking over to the bookshelf, "What would you like?"

"Uh…well, it's all muggle books. Is Crown Duel there?" he asked.

I found the book and pulled it off the shelf, "Yes, it is."

"Okay, then that one's good," he smiled again, "I think you'll like it."

I smiled at him and then started reading, "'Crown Duel, by Sherwood Smith…I hope any of my descendants reading this know exactly what the Covenant and the Code of War are…'"

Albus Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office. One…two…three…four…five…six…turnabout…one…two-a cackle was his only warning before a ghost floated through his door. The Headmaster smiled, "Hello Peeves, what news do you have?"

"It is Virginia Weasley, Headmaster," Peeves replied, and then turned back around and floated out, cackling.

"Well then," the Headmaster said tom himself, "I was right. I wonder what the future holds for young Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley. And I wonder if she's the one who can remove his mask…" with that the powerful wizard continued pacing.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I know it took forever and I'm sorry…but I did make the chapter longer than planned. I added stuff. Hope you like it, and, if someone's still reading this story and hasn't given up on me, please review! It'll make me feel glad that I finally updated. School's busy but I'll try to update…eventually!


End file.
